


Always You

by Freakishsweetheart



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakishsweetheart/pseuds/Freakishsweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Quinn do after she finds out Rachel says yes to Finn anyway?<br/>Through 3x11 Michael – 3x13 Heart promo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Always You

When Quinn heard the actual words that Finn proposed to Rachel, she had to laugh. At first she thought it was a joke, but as she looked at Rachel and saw nothing but sincerity, her heart sped up. She was scared to ask what her answer was, but was a little relieved when Rachel said she hadn't given him one yet.

This was her chance.

To convince Rachel that it would be a huge mistake.

After all it's what Rachel wanted right? She came to Quinn for her opinion on her "adult problem". Doesn't that say enough?

But when Rachel tried to justify marrying him after Quinn told her exactly why she shouldn't, Quinn had to take a moment to control her anger before she said something she might regret. Her heart was pounding and she was just itching to tell Rachel the real reason why she shouldn't marry Finn. She couldn't though. And she thought she didn't need to after her very convincing speech and performance. She stared directly at Rachel as she spoke with such passion and conviction. There's just no way that Rachel is going to marry him after that.

So why is it that Quinn's heart is in her stomach as Rachel and Finn announce to the group that they're getting married? Everyone immediately voices their disagreements, while Quinn is just stuck in her thoughts. She doesn't know why her speech didn't break through to Rachel. It was so heartfelt and sincere. Her heart breaks as she looks at the "happy couple" standing before everyone. The sight is making her a little sick, and at the thought of Rachel marrying someone else, especially Finn, she feels the bile rise in her throat.

Rachel sees the pale look on Quinn's face and her stomach drops, along with her eyes, to the floor. She knows Quinn is disappointed, but she loves Finn and she couldn't be any happier, right? Then why does the look on Quinn's face make her heart pound? Why does she have that nervous feeling in the bottom of her stomach as if she's doing something that she shouldn't? She looks up at Finn and when he smiles down at her, she can't help but wince. Of course she tries to hide it as best she could.

But Quinn sees it all.

Finn and Rachel then take a seat as Mr. Shue comes in. And as if Quinn couldn't feel any worse, he starts going on about Valentine's Day and singing love songs. She won't be able to survive if Finn and Rachel sing to each other, again. All the other times she could handle it, but now that they're getting married, it's just unbearable.

She has to stop them.

She didn't think she had to do this, but it's time.

She knows what she has to do come next glee club meeting, which just so happens to be Valentine's Day.

Rachel sneaks side glances at Quinn for the rest of glee. She can't read the blonde; she's too immerged into herself. It shouldn't bother Rachel, but it does. For some reason Quinn's opinion matters more than anyone else's does, or ever did for that matter. There's this pull she has towards Quinn and she doesn't know why. She's tried to ignore it, but it never worked, and only plagued her mind even more.

As the bell rings, Rachel tries to talk to Quinn, but the blonde bolts from the room before she gets a chance. She feels like she should apologize to Quinn, but for what exactly, she has no clue.

For not listening to her?

For agreeing to marrying him anyway?

Though it seemed as if she wanted Quinn to talk her out of it.

She doesn't know what she wanted Quinn to say. She doesn't know what she wants anyone to say. She's not even sure what she should say anymore. Her thoughts are all foggy, but one thing that's clear is Quinn.

Just Quinn.

And her beauty.

And her angelic voice.

Quinn takes a deep breath before walking into the choir room. She chances a glance at Rachel as she takes a seat. Rachel is looking right back. Quinn swallows thickly and looks away. She's nervous for what she's about to do. She doesn't think she's ever been this nervous in her life. But she can do it; she's a Fabray, an HBIC.

She's thrown from her thoughts when Mr. Shue walks in asking if anyone has something for the assignment. Her nerves kick into high gear and she clears her throat as she rises from her seat. Mr. Shue gives her a smile and nod as he sits down with everyone else. Her eyes are glued to her feet until she feels everyone's expectant gazes on her. She clasps her sweaty hands behind her back and gives Brad the go ahead. The piano pours into the room as Quinn looks over everyone's face before settling on Rachel and only Rachel.

I wait in the rain  
but I don't complain  
because I wait for you  
and I don't feel the pain  
you're like Novocain  
and I got you

it was always you  
it was always you

As Quinn sings the chorus, Rachel's eyes widen in realization. Quinn is staring straight at her singing this song, and no one else seems to get it. Finn laces his fingers with hers and sends her a sweet smile. He's so oblivious to what's happening right in front of him. Quinn's heart stops when she sees his action, but she keeps singing, pleading for Rachel to hear her.

time and again  
I thought that the end   
was just around the bend  
but you showed me there's more  
that I got more in store  
and you got me

it was always you  
it was always you

it was always you  
it was always you

As the last note rings out, a silent, lone tear escapes Quinn's eye. Everyone claps and praises her, but she's too caught up in Rachel, waiting for a reaction. They continue to stare at each other, Quinn with pleading eyes for Rachel to understand, and Rachel with no emotion what so ever, until Rachel shifts in her seat and looks away. That's it for Quinn, more tears fall and she swiftly leaves the room.

Rachel drops Finn's hand and goes after Quinn. She finds her in the bathroom trying to compose herself.

"Quinn..?"

Quinn stiffens at the small voice. She wipes her eyes as best she could then turns to face the other girl.

"Quinn, wha-what was that in there?" Rachel quietly stutters.

Quinn just sniffles and shifts her gaze to the floor.

"Quinn." Rachel says a little louder and takes a step forward waiting for Quinn to answer.

"Wasn't it obvious?" the blonde barely whispers looking up through her lashes.

Rachel takes another step closer, now inches from the girl.

"I need you to say it."

Quinn sucks in a shaky breath and swallows, tears making their way back to her eyes.

"I…" she trails off.

"You what, Quinn?"

"I…love you." She finally exhales.

Rachel gasps inwardly and her hands start to shake. Quinn finds her nerve and steps into the brunette, clutching her shaking hands. She squeezes them for Rachel to look at her. When she does, her breath hitches as she drowns in all the emotion swirling around the green and hazel looking back at her.

Quinn brings one of her hands up to caress Rachel's cheek and looks deep into chestnut orbs.

"I love you, Rachel." She breathes against the smaller girl's lips.

Her eyes flick from brown to pink then back to brown before closing the distance. When their lips lock, their whole world stops and spins at the same time, and they've never felt more at home. The kiss is soft and unmoving for a while until Quinn pulls away and rests their foreheads together.

"It's you. It was always you." She whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since the whole bathroom scene with Rachel and Quinn. Rachel doesn't know what she should do about it. On one hand she loves Finn and does want to marry him, but on the other she has this unexplainable crazy connection to Quinn. It's really hard because she can't stop thinking about Quinn and that kiss, but then there's Finn always holding her hand and kissing her on the cheek, constantly reminding her that he's there. She hasn't properly kissed him in two weeks. She feels weird kissing him now after what she felt when kissing Quinn. But she hasn't exactly spoken to Quinn about it either. Maybe she should, but she's a little afraid to.

Quinn has been avoiding Rachel. It's not that she wants to, but she thinks it's best to give the girl some space; she did just drop something huge on her after all. Truth is Quinn can't stand being away from the tiny brunette after their kiss. – Rachel had started silently crying, so Quinn just held her close. – The smell of Rachel's hair is still in Quinn's nose and the perfect way they fit together still sends tingles down Quinn's arms. She just wants to hold the smaller girl and never let her go, but she has to let Rachel decide what she's going to do on her own. She can't force the brunette to be with her, no matter how painful it is to see her walking down the halls with someone else.

Rachel is standing at her locker when she sees Quinn go into the bathroom. She makes a move to go after her, but Finn is suddenly standing in front of her. She jumps at his sudden appearance and he just smiles at her.

"Hey, you ready to go to lunch?" he asks.

"Uh, yea I just have to go to the bathroom first."

"Ok, I'll wait for you."

"No that's ok, I'll meet you in the cafeteria." And with that she's off toward the bathroom.

When she opens the bathroom door, Quinn is fixing her make up in the mirror. Rachel walks in further, checking if they're alone. Quinn sees her through the mirror and stiffens a little. She wasn't expecting to see Rachel, so her heart picks up speed.

"Hi." Rachel says shyly when she sees that they're alone.

"Hi." Quinn says back.

"C-can we talk?" Rachel stutters.

"Sure." Quinn puts her stuff away and turns to face Rachel.

"I know we haven't really spoken in the last two weeks…I just didn't know what to say." The brunette begins.

"I know."

"I still don't know what to say, but I can't stop thinking about you. I can't concentrate on anything else and it's a bit frustrating."

Quinn frowns a little.

"Y-you said that…that you loved me, were you being serious?" Rachel pleads.

"No." Rachel's heart breaks at the words and Quinn takes a breath before continuing. "I love you, as in present tense, not past."

"Oh." It comes out as a breath rather than actually being spoken.

"Listen Rachel, I know those words are a lot to hear, especially from me, but I really do mean them. I don't expect you to just run and jump in my arms and tell me you love too because that only happens in movies and fairytales. I'm not saying that I wouldn't want you to do that, but I understand that this is the real world and sometimes people need to figure themselves out before rushing into things like this. So I'm giving you space a-and hopefully one day you'll say you love me back, but until then…I'll wait for you." She whispers that last part and a soft blush makes it to her cheeks.

When Quinn doesn't think that Rachel is going to say anything, she heads for the door. Rachel reaches out and grabs her hand before she can walk out, and sparks shoot up the entire length of their arms. They gasp simultaneously at the feeling and look deep into the other's eyes. The pull between them is greater than anything they've ever felt before. They start to lean in for a kiss, and they're so caught up in the moment that they both jump fifty feet away from each other when Rachel's phone buzzes. She shyly looks at Quinn then opens her phone. It's a text message from Finn.

Finn: where r u?

Rachel blanches and her chest tightens. She forgot about him. She tends to do that when Quinn is around. She looks up at the blonde with apologetic eyes and Quinn understands.

"That would be your fiancé. Right, um, I should go. I'll see you in glee." Quinn then proceeds to exit the bathroom.

Quinn's words weren't biting or malicious, so why did they hurt Rachel so much?

Especially the words "your fiancé".

Fiancé.

And that's when it hit her. She had a fiancé, and she would be getting married. What was she thinking! She can't get married; she's still in high school. She hasn't even made it to New York yet, or Broadway, or the Tony's! She suddenly feels nauseous. She now understands what her friends have been trying to tell her all this time. How could she have been so blind? What happened to ambitious and headstrong Rachel?

Finn happened.

She's somehow gotten lost in this relationship. It's taken over and swallowed her whole.

"I can't do this." she says to her reflection.

She has to find Finn. They need to talk.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Finn asks as he goes to give Rachel a kiss, but she shy's away.

"Finn, we need to talk."

"Umm, ok." He looks a little confused.

They end up in the auditorium. Rachel starts to pace back and forth on the stage and Finn just watches her.

"What's going on, Rachel?"

She stops pacing and takes a deep breath.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yea, of course, why –"

"I love you, but…I think getting married is a mistake." She whispers.

Finn looks like someone just punched him in the stomach.

"But you're all I have, Rachel." He pleads.

"Exactly, that's why we can't get married. I can't be all you have, Finn. You need to figure out who you are and what you want. I know who I am and what I want. I always have, and I might have gotten a little lost in this relationship, but I remember who I am and what I want the most."

"I know what I want. I want you. A-and you want me too. That's why I'm going to New York with you."

"But you can't come to New York just to follow me, Finn. You need your own dreams and something to make you happy."

"You make me happy!"

"Again, I can't be the only thing. I don't want you to work at some dead end job or to sit at home waiting for me to get there. It'll be long days and late nights, and sometimes you might not even get to see me. Broadway is my lifelong dream, Finn, and at first I was all aboard about taking you with me, but now that I think about it, actually think about the reality of the situation, it's just not a good idea. It sounds perfect on paper, but once we're there and I'm living my dream, what are you going to be doing?"

"I-I'll get a job of course and –"

"One that you won't be happy with. Let's face it Finn, you'll be miserable in New York, you've once said that you didn't want to go and that staying here and working for Burt wouldn't be so bad. I was being selfish for wanting you to come to New York with me. I was only thinking about how it would make me happy and not how you would feel. We're still in high school. We're barely adults. We can't make big decisions in our lives like this yet. I love you, and I probably always will, but we need to let each other go. Maybe one day we'll find our way back to each other."

Rachel knows they won't have a future, she just says that last part to try to ease Finn's heartbreak. She thinks she sees tears in his eyes, so she hugs him, whispering that it's not the end of his life, it's just the beginning, and he can figure out what he wants without being tied down.

Despite what anyone may think, Rachel didn't break up with Finn for selfish reasons. She really was thinking about him and his future. She knows that if he was to go to New York with her, he'll end up getting a minimum wage job that he hates and going nowhere in his life. She wants him to find a dream as big as hers and fulfill it; following her and tagging along in her dream wouldn't be enough for him. He needs something to call his own and to feel good about. He may be heartbroken now, but he'll get over it and understand exactly why she let him go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week. That's how long it takes everyone to realize that Rachel and Finn haven't been attached at the hip. The first person to ask about it is Kurt. You'd think he would have been noticed, but he's been so caught up in his own relationship that he doesn't notice much of anything anymore.

"Hey, I haven't seen you at the house much lately, are you and Finn ok?" Kurt asks the diva.

"Not exactly."

"Why, are you guys having a fight?" he asks a bit confused.

"No. I – I broke off the engagement." Rachel whispers.

"What! Oh my gosh! Why, what happened?" he gasps.

"I just don't think it's something we should do." Rachel shrugs.

Kurt looks at her through suspicious eyes.

"You're not telling me something. What is it?"

Rachel sighs.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"What – Rachel, you know I can, now spill!"

"Ok, ok. Well, remember on Valentine's Day when Quinn sang that song and then ran out and I followed her?"

"Yea."

"Well…she kind of told me she loved me…and then we kissed." She drawls out.

Kurt gasps and his eyes almost pop out of his head.

"What! No way! Did you tell Finn? Is that why you called off the engagement?"

"No and no. It'll crush him. It's bad enough I broke up with him."

"I thought you just called off the engagement! I didn't know you broke up completely! When did this happen?"

"About a week ago."

"And I'm just hearing about it now! Rachel! Why am I just hearing about this now!"

"I'm sorry Kurt, you were just so busy with Blaine that I didn't want to bother you."

"Rachel, you're my best friend, you'll never bother me, unless you keep something like this from me for so long!"

He wraps her up in a hug and they head to class.

When Quinn opens her locker to put her books away, a note falls out. She picks it up, looks around the hallway for any clues to whom it's from, then unfolds it.

Meet me in the choir room when the bell rings.

R.

It's from Rachel.

She wants Quinn to meet her in the choir room in the next…3…2…1…ring! Quinn smiles at the note and closes her locker. She heads to the choir room with butterflies in her stomach. She has no idea what Rachel wants, but she's a little excited to see her.

When she enters the choir room, Rachel is lightly pressing the keys on the piano. She watches her for a few seconds before making her presence known.

"Hi." She says softly as to not scare the girl.

Rachel looks up quickly and smiles softly when she sees Quinn.

"Hi."

"So…" Quinn walks further into the room.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to meet me here."

Quinn nods.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that…I broke up with Finn. Unless you already know…"

Quinn mashes her lips together and hums.

"No, I didn't know. I was wondering why I haven't really seen you two in the halls together. But why are you telling me this?"

She holds her breath as she waits for Rachel to answer.

"It's been a week. Since I ended things with Finn. You'd think that I would be more upset about it, but the truth is…I'm not. I kind of feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I was so invested in that relationship and trying to get Finn to come to New York with me that I lost myself. I became the girl I never wanted to be. The girl who needs someone else, that someone who will hold them back from what they're meant to be."

"What's your point?" Quinn asks quietly.

"My point is that I've always felt something for you, Quinn. And if I hadn't lost myself, if I was still the same girl that was 'a little bit psychic'," she laughs a little. "Then I would have known that you felt something too. I can't begin to imagine how confused you were when you realized your feelings and growing up with strict religious parents, but if I was myself, I would have helped you through it. I was so blinded by Finn that I hadn't noticed you. Granted I've always been attracted to you, but I never thought in a million years that you would be attracted to me."

"Why? You're beautiful, Rachel."

"You were the prettiest girl in school, captain of the Cheerios, and dating boys. Not to mention you weren't particularly nice to me."

"I can't apologize enough for the way I treated you."

Quinn starts to get a little teary eyed.

"It's ok, Quinn. I now understand why you did the things you did, and I forgive you. I have long since forgiven you. I can only hope that you'll forgive me for, excuse my language, not taking my head out of my ass sooner."

They chuckle and Quinn takes Rachel's hands.

"I forgive you."

They chuckle again, and when they calm down, they gasp at the electricity flowing between their joined hands.

They glance from their hands to each other's eyes and get lost. Quinn cracks a small smile and can't help the words that come out of her mouth.

"I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

Rachel frowns a little at that, but it quickly goes away because Quinn is still smiling at her.

"I've always been a little in love with you too, Quinn."

If Quinn smiles any harder, you'll be able to see it from the back of her head. Rachel's heart swells at the sight and squeezes the blonde's hands still in her own. She then wraps her arms around the taller girl's shoulders and buries her face in her neck.

They bask in each other's arms for a while before pulling apart. When they do, their lips gravitate towards each other and meet in a tender embrace. It isn't unmoving like their first kiss, it's slow and passionate. They pour their hearts into the kiss and they both feel it in their weak knees. But that doesn't stop Quinn from lacing her fingers in delicate waves of brown and taking the plunge in bringing the kiss a step further.

When their tongues meet for the first time, something explodes in their chests, and they moan simultaneously at the feeling of exploring each other's mouths. If they could stay kissing like this forever, they would, but they have to breathe some time.

Reluctantly they break apart and stare at each other, panting.

"That was…"

"Amazing."

They smile at each other and then rest their foreheads together. They stay like that until Quinn speaks quietly.

"So, what now?"

"I – I don't know. I mean I just broke up with Finn. I don't think I'm ready to just jump into another relationship right now."

"O-ok. Well, we can take it slow. If you want, of course. I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"That sounds really good actually." Rachel smiles brightly.

Throughout the rest of the week, Rachel and Quinn talk and walk each other to class, and take it slow like they agreed. And when Friday comes, Quinn gathers up her nerves and asks Rachel out on a date. Of course Rachel says yes, and that leaves Quinn both happy and absolutely terrified. She has no idea what to do for this date. She doesn't want to be unoriginal and predictable with dinner and a movie. She needs to wow and impress Rachel; show her that she deserves to have someone who cares about her and takes her out to have a good time. She bets Finn never did anything remotely romantic and amazing as Rachel really deserves. So this date has to be one to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Quinn picks Rachel up, it's 6:00 pm. They shyly greet each other and then Quinn pulls away from the Berry home. Light music plays while they drive and they're both quiet. Quinn glances over at Rachel, she has her hands neatly folded in her lap and she's staring out the window. Quinn smiles softly at the sight, her heart beating rapidly with nerves.

"So, where are we going?" Rachel breaks the silence.

"It's a surprise." Quinn beams.

Rachel huffs and rolls her eyes.

"Can you at least tell me what you have planned?" Rachel tries again.

"Nope."

"Ok, what about a hint?"

"Just relax Rach, you'll see soon enough." Quinn chuckles.

About two hours of driving and Rachel singing and trying to get Quinn to spill the details later, Quinn pulls into a gravel parking lot. She finds an empty space and parks before turning the engine off and getting out. Rachel just watches her, a bit confused until Quinn comes around to open her door. When Quinn offers her her hand, she beams and gladly takes it.

As they begin walking, Rachel wraps her arm around Quinn's and snuggles into her side. It's a bit chilly, but not too bad for it being almost the end of February. Quinn smiles down at the smaller girl, watching for her reaction as they get closer to their destination. Rachel's eyes widen in excitement and she beams as Quinn hands the ticket person two tickets.

It was a last minute thing, but Quinn's mom pulled some strings and got her two tickets to the music festival in Columbus. She hopes Rachel likes Indie music. She set up a little area secluded from the crowd where they can talk and listen to the music without being claustrophobic. She figures they can walk around a bit and then go sit down when the concert starts.

Quinn carefully and thoughtfully planned all this out, even though it was last minute. She came early to set up her spot and made sure it was off limits. Her mother knows a guy who works security, so that wasn't a problem. He assured her that no one will bother them and actually recommended the perfect spot. You could see the stage and hear the music perfectly without being deafened or bombarded. She packed things to eat and drink, vegan friendly of course, and brought a couple blankets in case it gets cold.

After walking around for a few minutes, the first band makes its way to the stage. Rachel gets excited and starts to pull Quinn toward everyone else, but Quinn just smiles and nudges her head in the opposite direction. Rachel gives her a confused look, but allows herself to be lead away from the crowd nonetheless. When they get to their spot, Rachel gasps and throws her arms around Quinn. Quinn can't help but smile so much her cheeks hurt.

"Oh Quinn, I can't believe you'd do this. It's like we're VIP! How did you-"

"My mom knows a guy." Quinn shrugs.

Rachel beams and pulls Quinn down onto the blanket.

They listen to the first set list in silence until Rachel speaks.

"I don't normally listen to this kind of music, but I oddly like it. It's different."

"Yea, it's a bit mellow and soothing in a weird way. I'm glad you like it." Quinn smiles.

"I like it more because I'm here with you." Rachel reaches over and interlocks their fingers.

In this moment, sitting under the stars, and listening to great music with Rachel Berry's hand in hers, Quinn couldn't be any happier. She feels like her life is heading in the right direction for once. She's graduating soon, and then she's going to an Ivy League school, which just so happens to be an 80 minute train ride from the girl she's madly in love with, and who might actually love her back. She's been pretty crazy in the past, but she's moving forward and trying to make the most of everything.

Like right now, being with Rachel.

She never thought that she'd be here, with the girl she's treated so horribly because she was afraid of her own oppression. Her actions haunted her, but her feelings for the tiny brunette haunted her even more. Every day her feelings would grow, and every day her behavior towards the brunette would become worse. Until one day she figured that torturing the girl she's in love with actually hurts a hell of a lot more than her growing lesbianism. So she sucked it up and decided to fight for what she wants. And look where she is now.

Quinn can't help but smile at the girl beside her. Her heart swells at the sight of Rachel's shining eyes in the moonlight. She's temporarily stunned at how beautiful this girl is, until said girl looks at her questioningly. Quinn blushes and shyly looks away.

"Why do you look so bashful?" Rachel asks.

"I – umm…you just look really beautiful tonight." Quinn whispers.

Rachel smiles shyly at her then leans in to kiss her on the cheek. Quinn closes her eyes at the contact and sighs happily when Rachel pulls away. Rachel then puts her head on Quinn's shoulder as Quinn wraps her arm around her, pulling her closer.

They listen to the music and talk quietly, but mostly just sit in silence, enjoying each other's presence.

When the final band plays its last note, Quinn and Rachel decide to leave before it gets too hectic. They walk out to the parking lot, hand in hand, with content smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed it." Rachel says.

"I'm glad you did, I did too." Quinn beams.

As they're on the highway, Rachel has a permanent smile on her face. She can't remember the last time she's been this genuinely happy. Finn never really did anything this thoughtful for her; except that one time he cooked a romantic dinner, but that was only because he thought he was going to get something out of it. Plus he fed her real meat, which was just unbelievable.

Rachel now sees that Finn only really ever cared about himself, and he's kind of a douchebag. She guesses that's what they mean by 'you're blinded by love'. She must have been really blind then because she can't for the life of her believe how many of his flaws she's overlooked. She would come to his defense whenever anyone said something about him, but now that she thinks about it, they were right.

Quinn on the other hand, has actually recognized and apologized for her mistakes. That's something Finn has never done. He doesn't even think what he does is wrong, and that's even worse. Quinn has learned from her mistakes and has grown as a person from it. She's come a long way and Rachel can see that; appreciate it.

When they pull in front of the Berry house, Rachel lets out a dejected sigh.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks her voice laced with concern.

"I don't want to leave." Rachel says with a little bashful smile.

"It's ok, come on, I'll walk you to the door." Quinn smiles reassuringly.

They walk slowly up the stone path, and linger at the front door, neither of them not wanting to say goodnight quite yet.

"I had a really wonderful time with you, Rachel."

"As I did with you, Quinn."

They step closer to each other, and Quinn brushes a strand of Rachel's hair back behind her ear. Rachel blushes as Quinn cups her cheek and looks deep into her eyes. They slowly gravitate closer until their lips connect in a soft yet passionate kiss. When they pull apart, they're both a little light headed. They simultaneously and breathlessly say goodnight before Rachel reluctantly disappears inside.


End file.
